CCD image sensors and CMOS image sensors are used for various purposes in digital still cameras, video cameras, or surveillance cameras. For the size reduction of these cameras, the reduction in the area and thickness of camera modules including the image sensors is demanded.
In general, when an image sensor is configured in a module form, semiconductor chips such as a passive element including a chip condenser and a driver chip for the image sensor are mounted on a mounting substrate together with the image sensor as components separate from the image sensor to fulfill characteristics and performance that vary by user. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the size of the camera module.